Stolen
by Blazinchic186
Summary: The titans powers are stolen by Slade and put into an unbeatable opponent....Meanwhile Robin realizes his love for Starfire!


"Come on Beast Boy! Hit me with your best shot!" says Cyborg laughing as he beats Beast Boy in a game of Cyber Racer.

"That's it! I QUIT! You always win you cheater!" Beast Boy says as he gets in Cyborg's face and pokes him in the chest.

"I can't help it that you suck at video games! Maybe you should learn to lose and not cry about it!" yells Cyborg as he pushes Beast Boy away from him.

"Boys!" shouted Raven splitting up the two boys with her powers. "I'm trying to meditate and it's hard to concentrate when you two idiots are jumping down each other's throats!"

"He started it!" screamed Beast Boy as he pointed at Cyborg.

Starfire enters the room skipping with joy. "Hi, my..._fighting_ friends. What has happened?"

"He cheated!"

"No way...your a sore loser!" stated Cyborg pulling out his sonic cannon.

BEEP BEEP BEEP...

"Wow, you are soooo lucky Beast Boy...we'll finish this later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans arrive at Jump City Bank. A man dressed in black stumbles out onto the sidewalk in front of the Titans.

"Going somewhere?" asked Robin as he picked him up by the scruff of his shirt.

"Drop the bags of money. Why would you want to do such a thing? Are you lacking money, food, and shelter? Are you poor?" asks Starfire questioning her English.

"Star...The guys is most likely armed...You might wanna be careful about what you say." explains Beast Boy.

"Who do you work for?" asks Robin shaking the criminal.

"I work for myself." answered the the dark man as he disappeared into thin air.

"Was he Singfred or Roy? Or maybe the tiger?" Star suggested confused over the invisable act.

Robin rolls his eyes. "Well, considering it walked and talked, we can probably rule out the tiger theory."

"Hey! It could have been Beast Boy then cause he can talk and turn into a tiger." says Raven as she watches Beast Boys face turn red.

"It could have been a Zorknogg" suggests Starfire imagining herself petting one.

Everyone stares at her dazed in total confusion.

"Okay, lets split up. Star you come with me. Raven, you go with Beast Boy to the docks. Cyborg, you head home and see if you can find something on this guy." orders Robin.Everyone set off in diffrent directions.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin and Starfire are walking in a dark alley."You do know it could have been a Fasned or a Barkdee or a ..."

"Star! Be quiet! And besides were on earth!" says Robin in a loud whisper.Just then a trash can fell over making a big noise.

"Robin? I am experiancing fear." She grabs his hand as he heads towards the sound.

Starfire jumps back when she sees two eyes glowing in the dark.

"MEOW!"

Starfire took cover behind Robin. "What is this Beast?"

"Star, it's only cat. Calm down!"

Raven and Beast Boy appear around the corner. "We didn't find anything."

"Well we did! A cat! A vicious cat!" explained Starfire pointing at the cat jumping up and down. "Look...Do you see those eyes!"

"Well, lets head home. Maybe Cy has a lead." said the leader as he exited the alley still holding Starfires hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans enter the tower smelling something burning.Robin lead the group running to find out what was going on.They entered the kitchen to find Cyborg in an apron that reads,"Kiss The Cook."

"Hey guys! Hope your hungry!" laughs Cyborg as he pulls a pan with pork ribs on out of the oven.

"Did you find anything?" asked Robin.

"Find anything? What are you talking about?"

"Did you find anything on the criminal?" yells Robin.

"Uh...Opps!"

"Opps! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?"

"Well, I was walking home and I got hungry and forgot about it." explained Cyborg.

"Ewwwww! Where's the Tofu?" yelled Beast Boy after seeing ribs smothered in sauce.

"It's ok I guess.We can look this up after dinner together." exclaimed Robin trying to calm himself down. "If we put our heads together we can..."

Just then Slade appears on their TV.

"Well..Well...Well...if it isn't the Titans. I happend to run into a rival of yours...an INVISABLE MAN...he's now serving some time in jail thanks to me. What can I say...Oh, I know, you owe me!"

"Why would you help us?" asked Robin.

"Because, I decided I guess I could use my powers for good.Ha ha. Not a chance. Well, I have to go but just remember...You owe me!"

Slade's face disappeared from the screen. Everyone stood puzzled.


End file.
